With the evolution and proliferation of computer systems and computer networks, modern users have come to rely on technical systems that were once thought of as luxuries. Reliable data service with 24-hour access has become expected and relied upon by Internet users across the globe. Email, chat, online sales, data access, and other related data services have become part of the daily routine of millions of people throughout the world.
As a result of the tremendous pressure placed on companies to deliver reliable data services, many strategies have been implemented to assure continuous access such as data mirror sites, multiple redundant systems, clustered computing systems, and the like. In particular, clustered computing systems are being utilized by many data service providers for critical services. Clustered computing systems may be accomplished by connecting two or more computers together in such a way that they behave like a single computer. Clustering may be used for parallel processing, load balancing, and fault tolerance. Clustering is a popular strategy for implementing parallel processing applications because it enables companies to leverage an investment already made in PCs and workstations. In addition, in some examples, it's relatively easy to add new CPUs simply by adding a new PC to the network.
In the past, companies tended to run on a handful of computers executing relatively simple software. This made it easier to manage the systems and isolate problems. But in the present networked computing environment and particularly in clustered systems, information systems can contain hundreds of interdependent services and applications also known as programmatic packages. Configuring programmatic packages, where interdependence between applications and hardware is a critical element, can be a daunting and complex task. In present examples, network administrators may utilize a variety of software tools to configure programmatic packages. However, difficulties can arise during system operations.
System state changes may include changes in resource availability for example. Typically, when a system state change occurs, a flag or notification may be sent to a network administrator. The network administrator may then diagnose the system state change and then determine a best course of action. In some instances, some or all hardware or software services may not be readily available. In those instances, configuring programmatic packages in response to system state changes may require selecting those services that are deemed most critical so that those services may be maintained. Selecting services may be particularly difficult to assess especially in complex systems having multiple interdependencies. Further, selecting services on an ad hoc basis can be particularly time consuming and create additional unanticipated problems.
What are needed are systems and methods for establishing and maintaining priority in application package configurations so that desired services may be established or maintained. Furthermore, systems and methods for resolving interdependence issues may result in further networking efficiencies. Therefore, systems and methods for placing and dragging programmatic packages in clustered computing systems are provided herein.